The Gnoufs Thinking about Rubignouf
by Rubignouf
Summary: This is a little fan fiction about the French cartoon show called The Gnoufs along with my gnouf chatacter Rubignouf and one of the Gnoufs is deeply in love with her but who? Please read, comment and enjoy!


Thinking about Rubignouf…by J44

"Rabgnouf…" a soft, sweet American female voice echoed over the beautiful butterfly and pink rose filled meadow where Rabgnouf motionlessly stood in. All around him, he could hear heavenly music everywhere.

The pink rabbit like gnouf slowly turned around and there, in the distance, he saw a beautiful female gnouf who was exactly his height standing behind a majestic sunset sky.

She had very smooth skin that was the colour of the reddest ruby; both of her ears were curved at the start, followed by fine curls at the very end and each one of them had a pink bow perfectly tied on.

Marked on the left side of her face, was a small pink heart and tied gracefully around her neck with golden yellow ribbon, was a shining pink heart locket.

Completely awestruck by how beautiful the female gnouf looked, Rabgnouf instantly recognized her beauty.

"Rubignouf?"

Rubignouf looked up from the ground and smiled at Rabgnouf. She then slowly lifted her hand up to her mouth and gracefully blew him a kiss.

As she did so, a cloud of sparkling pink dust flew from the palm of her hand and floated around Rabgnouf who was sighed happily, again awestruck but this time by Rubignouf's magic kiss.

Rubignouf then slowly walked up to Rabgnouf, butterflies fluttering around her. She gazed at Rabgnouf, her beautiful eyes shining and then she gently took hold of both of his hands and held them up to him. Rabgnouf blushed.

Rubignouf smiled warmly and leaned closer to him with her eyes closed. Feeling excited inside and blushing like anything, Rabgnouf did the same.

He had been dreaming and waiting for this moment for a long time and now it has _finally_ come. The two love gnoufs got closer and closer. Nothing could spoil this _"fantabulous" _moment...

"Rabgnouf..." another voice echoed. Rabgnouf pretended not to hear it. The voice got louder.

"RABGNOUF!"

Rabgnouf jumped, gave a yell of surprise and fell down from the table as his beloved daydream disappeared in one blink and the heavenly music screeched to a halt like a scratched record player.

Somehow, Rabgnouf managed to pick himself up from his unexpected tumble only to find that the voice that had snapped him out of his daydream was none other than his friend, Hippelgnouf.

The navy blue hippo like gnouf watched as Rabgnouf got to his feet and rubbed the back of his head where it had hit the floor.

"At it again, eh?" Hippelgnouf teased, grinning as Rabgnouf constantly glared at him.

"Yeah and I would have enjoyed it even more if _you _hadn't of stuck your big nose in!" Rabgnouf replied, completely annoyed.

As Hippelgnouf rolled his eyes and walked off, Rabgnouf called after him.

"Oh, by the way…spoil _someone else's_ dream in future!"

He then stomped towards the telly and kicked it until automatically it turned on. Then he flopped down onto a cushion and sulked while watching the adverts on the TV screen, muttering "he gets on my nerves, why can't he just leave me be? Cant' a gnouf dream for _once_ in his life _without _being disturbed?"

Rabgnouf then folded his arms as he gave a moody grunt and just sat there with a sour look on his face.

Just then, Groognouf came in to watch some telly. The light blue bear like gnouf had just been in the garden, admiring and studying the love life of a butterfly.

As a romantic soap opera came onto the TV screen, Groognouf glanced over at Rabgnouf, who was still sulking about the interruption of his _"fantabulous"_ daydream.

"Rabgnouf, are you alright?" Groognouf asked anxiously.

"I would be if Hippelgnouf hadn't of disturbed my daydreaming…AGAIN!" Rabgnouf fumed, glancing at Hippelgnouf with total fury.

"What's so special about this daydream of yours?" Groognouf demanded, "Because this is the third time this week you've been daydreaming, how come?"

Rabgnouf sighed deeply and looked up at the ceiling.

"Rubignouf…" he murmured dreamily and then his pink rabbit ears drooped a little as he looked down at his feet. Then he turned to Groognouf.

"Groognouf…does Rubignouf like me?"

"Of course she does!" Groognouf answered surprisingly, "Why do you ask?"

"Well…ever since I first met Rubignouf, I can't stop thinking about her. Whenever I see her, I always get this really weird feeling inside, sometimes I get it when I talk to her or when I _want_ to talk to her, I get really nervous."

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling again.

"And you know what? I've _never_ felt this way about _anyone_ before…"

Groognouf nodded and understood. But little did he and Rabgnouf know that Rubignouf was quietly peeping through the opening of the bedroom, listening.

"And sometimes I wonder…" Rabgnouf went on, "if Rubignouf feels the same way about me like I do about her…"

"I see…well Rabby," Groognouf told him, "this feeling you get around Rubi, it _could_ happen to anyone even to a butterfly for instance…who knows…"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Rabgnouf replied in a small voice, his ears still drooping a little.

He then eased himself out from his cushion and was about to walk away when something caught his eye.

He glanced at the romantic soap opera on the TV screen and saw two human lovers leaning closer to each other and then kissing passionately.

The two human lovers reminded Rabgnouf of the _"fantabulous"_ moment he had been waiting so long to share with Rubignouf in his daydream. Nowadays, he dreams and wonders that this moment between the two of them will happen for _real_ someday…

He then went over to the window, pulled the multicoloured patchwork curtain aside and stood gazing at the stars that were sparkling and shining like diamonds among the full moon.

At this moment Rabgnouf began to wonder as he rested his head in his hands.

What _is_ this feeling he gets whenever he's with Rubignouf? Why does he get so nervous around her? Could this relationship between them be _more_ than a friendship? Could it be…

…_Love_?

Meanwhile Rubignouf was sitting on her bed in the bedroom for she had seen and heard everything.

"I wonder what Rabgnouf was thinking about?"she wondered, clutching her little heart on wings security blanket, Angel Heart.

She then peeped quietly and cautiously through the opening of the bedroom again. Rabgnouf was still looking out of the window, his head still in his hands, sighing deeply.

Rubignouf sighed too.

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later," she told herself quietly. "Goodnight Rabgnouf," she whispered softly and secretly blew him a kiss.

Then she went back into the bedroom, kissed Angel Heart goodnight and settled down to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the moonlit sky above the Gnouf's loft, the stars that were still sparkling and shining like diamonds mysteriously began to form a constellation.

A very beautiful and special constellation like no other.

The stars magically joined together to form an image of two familiar looking gnoufs who were deeply in love with each other, destined to be together and finally enjoying their _"fantabulous"_ moment, in other words…their very first _kiss_…

_The End (FIN)_


End file.
